The Awakening: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Hello guys, it's me again. This time, we'll focus on more than 1 POVs Thompson's POV My name is Thompson Jolie and I'm 12 years old. I'm kind of a troubled kid at school. My height is 5'7 I woke up in the morning. I waited for my dad to make me breakfast. I went to sleep again, and my dad told me to wake up. "Son! It's 6:30, time to wake up!" My dad called. "Ok, dad!" I woke up, and my dad had made my favorite: Sushi. I cannot recall the last time we ate so much sushi that my stomach feels like it wants to blow up. I walked towards the table and sat on a chair. I felt down, as usual. I ate my breakfast. Then I took a drink and went for the shower. Then, I re-checked all of my stuff because I'm afraid that some of my stuff would get accidentally left at home. I went to school by school bus, so I waited at the bus station and waited for the bus. I waited for about 5 minutes before the bus actually got here. Once the bus door opened, I stepped inside, and my friends were greeting me. "Hello Thompson!" One of them said. "Hi." I said flatly, and sat in the empty seat on the 2nd row from the front. The bus took off and moving on to the last bus station, because we're still missing one more person. And, in a few minutes, we arrived at another bus station. This time, a girl stepped towards the bus. She's a friend of mine. Her name is Cora Stewart. She's a very beautiful girl with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and she's wearing one of those tank tops that made her very beautiful. She's 5'4 in height. "Hello, Thompson!" Cora squealed. "Hello Cora!" I greeted. "So, are you ready for another day of school?" She sat down next to me. "I hope so. And by the way, maybe I can get to know who's my dad sooner or later. It turns out that he didn't care for me for being away my entire life." "So am I." I replied. "So far, I've been taken care by my dad. And I'm wondering who's my mom." So we talked to each other, talking about our parents that went missing. After a few minutes we arrived at another bus station. It turns out that this is the last one, not the previous one. Then a kid walked up to the bus. He wore a blue t-shirt and a baseball cap. He's wearing a medium sized pants. He's 5'0 in height. "Hello crybaby!" Cora squealed. He didn't respond. He just sat with us and before you know it, he's crying. He wouldn't tell me the reason, but it's probably the same. He's just crying for no apparent reason. "Hello Sebastian!" I greeted him. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." he sniffed and wiped his tears. Cora's POV I find him very attractive. I just wished he could cry and put his head on my bosom. I've been with him longer than anybody else in the school. I sat beside him. I wrapped him in a hug. "Don't worry Sebastian, it's going to be okay." We approached the school. Once we got out of the bus, people looked at us and laughed at me and Sebastian. I looked at the school clock. It's 20 minutes before the school starts, which means I had a few minutes to put my stuff in my locker. Once our stuff had been put in our locker, we went to our homerooms. It's just another day of school. It's my 4th year in this school. I'm in grade 7 now, along with Sebastian and Thompson. I went inside the class with Sebastian beside me, and the class burst into laughter. We just took our seat, trying to ignore the people laughing around us. We sat with Thompson, as I had known him for quite a while. We waited for the homeroom teacher to appear, but it turns out that the teacher couldn't come to school. He had typhoid, so a substitute teacher came in instead. "Good morning!" She greeted the class. "I'm Ms Angel, your substitute homeroom teacher. Please take a seat." Then, we began to listen to her welcome speech, which was quite welcoming. She looked at me and gave me a brilliant smile. Then she resumed her speech. The class bell rang, and students walked to their next class. The teacher let the students go, except me, Sebastian and Thompson. "Hold it right there, you three!" Sebastian, me and Thompson stopped and turned towards the teacher. "We need to talk." Ms Angel said. So we stayed in the room and let the teacher talk to us. "So, where are you going, half-bloods?" We're stunned. What did she just called us? Half-bloods? Meaning what? "Um..." Sebastian looked like he's about to cry again. I put my arm around him. "Half-bloods?" "Don't act like you don't know!" She turned into a monster with scaly reptilian legs. "Of coursssse. You are a half-blood." The monster said. "Now, I am going to feed on your flessssh!" We ran for cover, but unfortunately, the monster is fast. "Who... Who are you?" I asked the creature. "Ooooooh. You havvven't guesssssed by now, havvvven't you? Well, I'll tell you. I am a dracaena! And I am going to devour you and your friends!" We dashed to the door and ran across the rooms in the school with a dracaena chasing us. We ran and ran and finally reached the school yard. In the yard, we saw a figure that must've looked like a horse pulling a flying chariot. We looked closer and we saw 3 people in the chariot. There were 1 boy and 2 girls in the chariot. As they got closer, I could get a close look at what they were wearing. The boy that had sea blue eyes wore a blue t-shirt and long pants. The girl in the middle is interesting. She had blue hair and eyes that reminded me the color of the calm sea. The girl is in the middle. Now her eyes looked stormy grey, the color of the storm. Her hair is blond and is tied in a ponytail. Then, the girl summoned a huge wave that engulfed the dracaena whole. Category:The Awakening Category:Chapter Page